dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kedric Shane
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History Kedric comes from a very well off British family, he is an only child allowing his parents to spoil him beyond belief. He grew up in a house surrounded by servants and was schooled by a private tutor up till the point when he went to Hogwarts. The only reason he's there is punishment for having an affair with his step-mom as his mother died during childbirth. Kedric's father is a very busy man and never had much time for Kedric, his step-mom is barely older than him if you can believe it. Kedric's father remarried in Kedric's 4th year to an 18 year old. He likes his step-mom though she's nice to him. The affair started when his step-mom felt like she wasn't getting enough atention for Kedric's father. One of the servants caught them and told his father, who immediately sent Kedric off to Hogwarts and divorced his step-mom and hired as his as personal maid. Kedric now hates his father, and his ex step-mom is degraded and is forced to do all the things a wife would do without the benefits. At the end of his fifth year, a man named Javaad found Kedric and offered him a proposition. He was willing to train Kedric in the dark arts and give him a place to stay after his father kicked him out after a fight broke out in Hogwarts. Kedric accepted and has been living and training with Javaad ever since. One day, Kedric got into a fight with the Head Girl Charity Prince, he was threatening her and looked like he was about to seriously hurt her when Professor Hepburn stepped in and grabbed him by the back of the neck, he spun around and cast Sectumsempra. He was promptly knocked out then dragged to the Hospital Wing, he was then expelled. After Kedric was expelled things only got worse for him. Charity moved into his apartment building and there was a confrontation, however Charity now had a boyfriend. Ash Coryn Prince. Unfortunately for Kedric, Ash owned the Apartment building. Kedric was delivered an ultimatum, Leave Charity alone or get kicked out. Kedric did as told, he left Charity alone. However, her brother was a different story. Kedric met Thomas Bagman at the Three Broomsticks. They got into an argument, at which point Kedric threatened the whole Bagman family. Thomas kept this hidden for awhile. Long enough for Kedric's daughter who was the result of a one night stand with Amelia Matthews to be dropped off at his doorstep anyways. However, Thomas did tell Ash about Kedric, and then Ash informed the Aurors. Kedric was then thrown in Azkaban for a two year sentence. He got out one year early on good behavior though. He was also disowned by his Father, so Kedric's only family is his daughter. Kedric being the stupid buffoon he can be sometimes slept with one Kimi November. Of course with his luck... she wound up pregnant. However unlike with Kat's mother he stuck by her and plans to do that long as he can. Despite the fact that her brother-in-law is a Bagman. Things were going smoothly until Kimi up and left one day, leaving Kedric with the baby. A girl named Jasmine. At some point, Kedric and his best friend got smashed for reasons they soon forgot. However, the end result is what is important. Kedric and Mississippi slept with one another, and that's when their romance officially started. Of course, because he is Kedric, Mississippi wound up pregnant. With twins again. Soon after Mississippi telling Kedric, he asked her to be his girlfriend and bought a house. Eventually, the twins were born, named Laila and Elina Shane-Wilde. Personailty Kedric is arrogant beyond belief sometimes. He believes that he is better than everyone else around him as a result of his well off upbringing. He is also not very patient with anybody. He has a very short temper and gets up set when things don't go his way. He is also very cunning and quick minded, which might be his only good qualities. Kedric also hates his father after getting disowned. Kedric is trying to become a better person. He doesn't want to get thrown in Azkaban again. He's trying to be more polite and less arrogant. He's kept some of his old traits like his short-temper and cunning. He's planning to apologize to everyone he's hurt. He's not expecting forgiveness either, he knows he probably doesn't deserve it. He's also become very good at adaption. He can get himself out of almost any hairy situation. He's also learned patience, since all he did in prison was wait. Kedric is also becoming very good with kids, as his job is to run an orphanage. It really seems like Kedric has turned his life around. He has a steady job, a girlfriend and a family. Kedric is also becoming quite protective of the orphanage kids, and often thinks of them as his own children. He's not planning on going dark again anytime soon, and is keeping his distance from the underworld. Family Relationships Family= Trey Woodhouse (Father) Kedric's father is the only person he's not going to apologize to or forgive. Kedric hates him tremendously. Katherine Shane (Elder Daughter) He loves his elder daughter tremendously and wants to be the best dad he can be. Jasmine Shane-November (Younger Daughter) His loves his younger daughter just as much as he loves Kat. He wants to be a good dad, even if he isn't with the mother. |-|Romances= Alessandra D'Martin He wants to apologize for being rude through the entire relationship. Kimi November It's complicated. That's the only way to describe it really... |-|Friends= Kedric has no friends |-|Acquaintances= Charity Prince He's not a fan. He tried to apologize for what he did... but she's meddling in places where she shouldn't be. He really doesn't like that. Ash Prince Kedric wants to apologize to him. He feels bad about threatening his new family. Bagman Family He'd like to apologize to every single one of them. |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Adam Levine 8.jpg Adam Levine 7.jpg Adam Levine 6.jpg Adam Levine 5.jpg Adam Levine 4.png Adam Levine 1.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Slytherin Category:Kedric Woodhouse Category:Expelled Category:Straight Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Large Patronus Category:English Category:Infected Category:Carnarvan Category:ISTJ Category:Beech Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Ex-Dark Wizard Category:Ex-Azkaban Convict Category:Born in England